


Remember Me

by Silverdrift



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Better than truth, Drabble, Fluff Turned Angst, M/M, Mentions death of character, Nightmare reality, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Four part drabble series based in a prompt I saw on Facebook. Set post game. Dreaming of marrying Noctis turns out to a early morning of angst.





	Remember Me

"Ooooooh holy gee wow... aaaah..." Prompto paced quickly around the room, hands undecided on where they wanted to be so they ended up in the pockets of his white suit. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and turned to face the other man in the room. "Ignis, I... Do I look ok? Like... I don't look ridiculous do I? Please tell me I'm not going to embarrass him. I-"

"Prompto, you look outstanding, but if you keep worrying, not only will you pace a hole in the floor you will make yourself ill." Ignis had to cut him off in order to answer, as much as he despised doing so. A soft smile form on his face as he walked over to take the younger man's hands out of his pockets and straightened his clothes. "You will be fine. There has never been a union more perfect." Prompto gave him a small chuckle and shook his head.

"I dunno, Iggy. You and Gladio are pretty perfect."

"Well, that is true, but no more perfect than you two." Ignis made sure the suit was straight, his hair was right, and everything else was in order for the young groom to be before looking at his watch. "It is time. Just breathe. Everything will turn out well." Prompto swallowed hard and nodded, taking a couple of breaths before headed out the door. The two of them walked out of the dressing room and down the long hall to find the lobby of the church empty. That meant everyone was inside. Waiting. On him. Ignis lead him to the door and stopped, turning to face him. "Are you ready, Prom? Your prince awaits." This was it. This was really happening. Prompto smiled nervously and nodded. His best man nodded and opened the door, revealing Prompto to everyone. There at the end of the asile stood his groom. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. For a moment, he forgot about everyone else there, his feet carrying him unconsciously forward to the beat of the music. He gave a small laugh when he saw Gladio place a hand on Noct's shoulder only to get it pushed away playfully. Before he knew it, he found himself standing before the prince, nervousness overcoming him again. everyone was here and watching. Behind him, he heard Ignis tell him again to breathe, but his mind went all fuzzy as his beloved took his hands and the preacher started the ceremony. His mind refused to focus on anything else except the man in front of him. He was lost, mesmerized, awestruck… until Ignis nudged him. It was time for his vows. He scrambled to pull the paper from his coat pocket and cleared his throat. 

“N-Noct. Before y-you I-I…” His voice was shaking so much he could barely talk, he closed his eyes a moment to try and calm himself, but when he opened them, his groom was still giving his the most loving and supportive look. The blonde sharpshooter took one more deep breath before starting over, this time, his voice carrying a sense of purpose and confidence that he rarely had. “Noct, before you, I was nothing. I know, I know. You guys don’t like me saying that, but its true. Before I met you, I had no friends. I was too shy to talk to anyone and I was real awkward. But! As fate would have it, one little thing brought me to my best friend. I thought I could never be happier. Turns out I was wrong. Turns out, even if you end up in one of those sitcoms or a crazy dream where you accidentally fall in love with your best friend… all the drama that goes into that can turn out to be worth it. I would know. Because I did. And I didn’t just fall a little. I was more thrown forcibly down and then punched in the chest. You… you found out because I was clumsy, but you just took my hand, told me it was OK and kissed me. I thought I’d never be happier. Well, here I stand in front of you today to tell you that, once again, I was wrong. I never expected to marry someone like you, but I…I must have done something right. I love you, Noctis. And to the ends of the world or the deepest abyss… I’ll be here, forever at your side.” He slowly returned the paper to his pocket and looked back up, shocked to see that not only was Noctis silently crying, so was Gladio behind him, both with big smiles on their faces. 

The rest of the ceremony seemed to flow smoothly after that. The vows finished, the rings given… only one thing was left. “Then by the power vested in me as an officiate of the Crown, I pronounce you husbands in marriage. You may kiss your groom!” The crowd went wild with applause as Prompto and Noct leaned in for their kiss… when the scene suddenly melted away and Prompto was left with nothing but an empty space next to him in bed. Desperately, he tried to go back to sleep, choking back the pain as he struggled to get back to a place where Noctis was still alive. His eyes opened up slowly after a few minutes of fruitless effort, burning tears streaming down his face. He couldn't fight it any more as a heartbroken whine squeaked out in between sobs. It had already been four years it seemed… as this dream only came to haunt him when that day came. His hands grasped pitifully at the empty sheets, eventually pulling the pillow that laid vacant next to his to his chest. It’d been far to long, the pillow no longer had any trace of his beloved King's scent on it… but it helped nonetheless. Prompto clung to it for the longest time, trying to keep himself from going into a total meltdown.

When he did finally start to feel that numbing wave of calm set in… he looked over to clock. 5:39am. The sun would be up soon. He pulled himself slowly from the bed, his body heavy as if he hasn’t slept in weeks, and went over to the. Hair that faced the eastern window. Ignis had told him that this was unhealthy, this refusal to let go… but the sunrise was all Prompto had left of a love long since gone… and he intended to watch it happen. Just as he had done every day since then. Once the sun actually started to crest, bringing in light to chase away the night, he let out a small shaky breath, years starting to spill out again. 

"Another year without you... but I promise I'll be there with you soon..."


End file.
